Legendary: Time Can Not Erase
by True Alpha 92
Summary: They say that legends are a key to unlocking our past as well as things long forgotten traded secrets stories to keep you up at night. Men and Monster cower at the Legend surrounding the sons of the three all over the universe U.N.S.C are the elite in wars and war strategies and were trained by the best. What happens when earth needs the U.N.S.C? Let's find out!


_A legend, once told as a child's story, has talked about three young men. Who, in their youth, put their lives on the line many times and had formed a bond akin to brotherhood as a result. Humanity believed that the age of the Greek Gods and such were a myth. A story to scare kids to go to sleep at night. They were dead wrong. It has been 3,000 years since a betrayal struck the three sons of the big three of the Gods. A son of Poseidon, a son of Jupiter, and a son of Hades were banished to Tartarus because of their fathers. Their fathers had feared their power and had also thought that their loyalties weren't with them but with the many enemies of Olympus. However, they didn't know that according to an ancient legend...The betrayed sons of the gods would become some of the strongest people in the universe. It also foretold of a distant war in the future that would hit Earth. The time of myth and legend would soon come to an end. Olympus is in great peril and what is their only chance of surviving this war? To find the betrayed and convince them to help Olympus. Needless to say, times are changing fast. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades...you're sons are coming home and when they do...I wish you the best of luck...You will need it._

_When using the word Spartan you think of king Leonidas and the brave three hundred who fought against hundreds of thousand Persians to save their home in the battle of Thermopylae, that was roughly six thousand years ago ._ The name Spartan is known around the galaxy as those who have gone above and beyond the norm for your average soldier an elite warrior that goes in when UNSC marines can't handle it though, the best of the Spartan class are three who no one not even their Spartan brothers and sisters no their names just legends that circled the three from before they founded the UNSC given the gear and planet of their own in which their civilization was built. Our story begins in the state of New York on August 18, 2010 where the home of the gods now reside.

Things have been going good for us so far my brothers and I watch out for each other and subsequently our girlfriends if one of us is away though, we protect our own all half-bloods that come to camp half-blood we are the main people to call myself more so than my brothers if you're wondering how I know these things it's because my name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and 2x hero of Olympus. The day went by relatively easy like it always had around camp I had decided to let my hair grow to my shoulders as had my brothers Nico and Jason because I no longer felt like cutting it or letting it get cut so it grew right now he stood on the beach as the waves lapped at his boot covered feet his coat blowing softly in the wind when he heard the roar. Percy looked up over to half-blood hill as he disappeared from the beach in a fine mist appearing between the monsters and demi-gods with Jason and Nico appearing on his flanks the monster leading them though, has always had a grudge against him a Cyclops on the left a lastrygan on the right of the minotaur.

Jason stood next to Percy on his left as he stood in front of the Cyclops that had been chasing the blonde boy behind him though, all three had a tan it was as if they were actual brothers. Locking gazes with Percy for a split second the monsters charged us while we stood there until the last second when we each swung a sword quickly sending our own individual monsters on a one way trip back to Tartarus before turning around to see all of our friends surrounding them congratulating them on defeating the three monsters that were after them when they did no such thing. Having voiced this thought I watched in shock as piper walked away after straightening my head and looking over at my brothers to see the same happened with Miranda and Annabeth as the three of us walked to our garage that Hephaestus gave us where our half done cars were sitting in wait.

Jason, Percy, and I had just sat down and began to sand the rust and peeling paint away from the frame of the car after having reinforced the metal with celestial bronze imperial gold and Stygian iron we had just about finished sanding the entire car when we had to look away due to three flashes going off in the garage. When we looked back after the light had gone each of us had bowed before the goddesses that had just appeared before us we'd known the day would come where we would have to go to the goddesses to get their blessing to marry their daughters we just never expected them to come to us never the less Jason and I looked at Percy as the three of us shut down the sanders and stood up before bowing before the goddesses.

We each stood in front of our respective girlfriends mom as they circled us with a critical gaze as if we were lab rats being studied by scientist the most we could do was stand there as they circled us like vultures neither of us moved so Percy was the first in that regard approaching Lady Athena and gesturing to the arena. It was there they found most of the Poseidon cabin sitting there and waiting to begin training even the younger ones were waiting on their brother and started jumping around excitedly the second he entered the arena.

Athena watched the eldest son of Poseidon as he taught his younger siblings how to wield a sword helping them find one that was just right for them or made them to fit and grow as they did though, as she sat and watched Percy teach she couldn't help the feeling that she the goddess of wisdom was actually wrong about the son of Poseidon because of the devotion in which he taught his family signifying that he'd be an even greater father if given the chance. The days progress wore on as did the training in which the children of Poseidon had excelled and were now calling it quits to start on their powers with water most of which were excited to learn except one James was his name the boy was more arrogant than her father and thought he was the more qualified to teach their siblings how to use their powers as well as a sword though, much to her amusement she saw Percy ignore the boy and continue on with his lesson. Night soon came and dinner was just starting in the pavilion as he sent of the younger ones promising to be there soon with the simple answer of '_just a little business to see to'_ they said alright and I watched them go as he stood in the middle of the arena watching the young-lings leave as she watched she could tell he genuinely cared for his family and friends that it wasn't just a sense of duty to his father as the eldest of his demi-god children _'he'd make a good husband for annabeth and maybe an even better father'_ she thought before shaking her head and clearing it as she stood and headed down to the arena floor she spoke.

" I was wrong about you Perseus you truly are as loyal as a wolf with the pride and strength of a lion" she said, continuing before he could respond " I want you to go on a quest for me to prove how much you love annabeth if by the end of two months you have slain three thousand monsters I will give you my blessing both literal and figurative my father's demi-god and uncles son are getting the same time limit and quest you will all depart together and take different parts of the country" she finished, with a soft smile. The way he looked at her made her heart clench at what is about to happen no matter what she tried this couldn't be changed unless they finished their quest in less than two months though, the fates warned her that it was completely necessary meaning if they wanted to complete the quest they would have to leave tomorrow she watched as he nodded her last thought before she flashed out _'I hope you find happiness when you return and I'm sorry.'_

_**~Time Skip the next day~**_

The sun was just rising over the horizon meaning Apollo had just started his run and was shining brighter as his alarm went off causing him to smash it as he got up to handle his morning routines though most figured it to be a useless skill it quickly turned out to be just the opposite because; he hadn't felt like sharing the fact that his mother had put him through weapons training as well as martial arts. Most of the people in camp half-blood even quite a few of his friends believe that he is the worst archery of all time when in fact he has always been a master with a bow and arrow the only two that even know of my prowess with the bow and arrow are Apollo and Artemis and I am on par with them if not passed their skill level according to Artemis at least. The good thing about it is that she gave me a bow and arrow set she had made by Hephaestus specifically for me it was beautiful crafted from the branch of a willow and juniper tree. She had Lord Hephaestus mix imperial gold celestial bronze and Olympic silver wrapping it in seaweed and neameon lion skinned leather to make it both light and indestructible on all fronts my clothes being made from the same material and drakon scales as well meaning I never need to wear armor.

My sword had been re designed thanks to Hephaestus and was now more of a katana that rested on my back under my jacket in twin holsters sat two smith and Weston magnums that reloads on it's own and uses bullets that best fit the situation that I find myself in as I dress I feel arms around my shoulders and smile leaning into the embrace of the woman I loved I stood strapping my guns in place with my sword on my back I turned to walk to my coat when I saw annabeth holding it open for me. The reason I love this woman so much is because; she knows what I am going for before I head over to it and it made me smile widely at her perfectness my i-pod was already in my coat pocket charged as I walked over to cabin three's garage where my 69' charger was sitting looking as good as new along with five other cars in it's row that were gifts from my dad. Looking at the car I couldn't help but be proud at the fact that I reconstructed this thing on my own the gods gave us three days to finish up our modes of transportation so we had barely left the garage yeah I forgot I gave Jason and nico a space in the garage though, I came out of my musings as I heard the door in the back of the garage open and watched as my brothers and their girls walk in with them as I leaned against my car I smile at annabeth as she brings a cup of coffee I started drinking it.

Finishing my coffee I shake hands with my brothers after pocket sizing our other cars we got into each of our respective muscle cars and took off for half-blood hill parking on the other side of the barrier I looked at Jason and nico as we sat waiting for the sun to rise before we take off driving looking into the rear view mirror seeing annabeth piper and Miranda smirk as if the just won the lottery and from the smiles I see on my brothers I can tell you they saw it as well. I bet you're wondering why the hell go on the quest if you know they are cheating? The answer is quite simple so we don't demolish the entire south side of long island though, I know that they're cheating because of chaos who I just found out is my actual father along with Jason and nico other than knowing this quest will be over in under two months we'll see what happens when we return.

**~Time Skip 2months later Half-blood Hill~**

The quest went as predicted and we were finished within the first month all nine thousand monsters dealt with in a way that made sure they never plagued the earth again for we had sent them straight into the void as we walked into the camp we heard cheering and decided to check it out and to 'act' like we're pissed and go find chaos mind you the shit still hurt so when we rounded the bend to the pavilion what I saw hurt me ten times as worse because their on the floor were the bodies of...

**2,264 words this chapter.**

**Things have now been set in motion that the gods of olympus can never undo only a select few when the time for vengeance comes I hope you're ready **


End file.
